


【赫云】演唱会场…续

by DanceInTheCloud



Series: 【赫云】大萤幕play [2]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, WoonHyuk, yehyuk, 云赫 - Freeform, 拖孩 - Freeform, 赫云 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22639309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanceInTheCloud/pseuds/DanceInTheCloud
Summary: ⚠️ooc 勿上升真人⚠️前篇"演唱会场…"的车没看过记得先去看～(点进我的帐号就可以看到)
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk, 云赫 - Relationship, 拖孩 - Relationship, 赫云 - Relationship
Series: 【赫云】大萤幕play [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628611
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	【赫云】演唱会场…续

李赫宰的攻势太过突然和猛烈 让人猝不及防  
金钟云被吻得七荤八素  
等一阵凉意袭来 他才反应过来

外套被丢到地上 上衣被高高掀起  
而李赫宰 正埋头啃食着一边的红樱  
双手在腰背上作乱

一边努力平抚呼吸 一边用手推开作乱的人

"呀～ 李赫宰 你有病啊 在这里发情"

但李赫宰手更快 早就紧紧抱住他的钟云哥

"hiong 我准备这么久 就是为了现在啊  
hiong～～你不想要吗～～"

说完 还坏心的用牙齿撕拉起一边乳头

"呜…"

低沉的呻吟 不顾主人意愿的 从喉咙泄漏出来

满意的听到了想听的声音  
李赫宰更积极的开始伺候哥哥  
(毕竟哥哥舒服了… 才轮得到自己嘛  
李赫宰内心的小人觉得胜利在望)

舌尖快速的舔舐乳头  
然后含住 舌头沿着乳晕慢慢画圈  
再用力吸吮 甚至發出声响  
而另一边的乳头  
也被大手又揉又捏 极尽的挑拨照顾着

金钟云的身体本来就极为敏感  
平常被人随便一戳 都会让他忍不住颤抖  
更何况是早已熟透自己身体的爱人……  
在李赫宰极尽能事的挑拨下  
金钟云的身体渐渐软了下来  
再加上身处公共场合的羞耻和紧张感  
过多的刺激  
更是让全身泛起了诱人的粉红色

"hiong～ 你好美呀… 你看那边～"

金钟云已经有点意识不清  
喘着气 顺着李赫宰示意的方向看过去

两侧大萤幕不知何时已经併了起来  
舞台正后方的超大屏幕上  
赫然是被吻得乱七八糟 意乱情迷的自己  
放大n倍版的画面 一切是那么清晰

迷离的眼神…  
微张的双唇…  
挺立的乳头…  
甚至刚刚被李赫宰吸吮过 留下的晶晶亮亮水痕  
都看的得一清二楚……

金钟云被眼前过激的画面震得愣住了

"hiong～喜欢吗？"

李赫宰趁着金钟云看着萤幕  
舌头从腹肌一路舔到脖颈  
在喉结处画了个圈 啃咬一口

"嘶………"

视觉和触觉的双重刺激  
让金钟云忍不住倒吸一口气

"李赫宰你这个变态！"  
金钟云边喘息 边恼羞成怒的骂道  
小手还往李赫宰的身上捶了好几下

"可是hiong～ 你有反应了呀～"

说完把手伸向金钟云微微凸起的裤裆  
然后用力揉捏一下

"啊～～～～"

低哑的呻吟 在空旷的场地 格外明显又淫荡  
李赫宰觉得自己又硬了几分…

"hiong～ 好不好嘛～  
在这里～ 可以吗～～  
hiong～～～～～～～～"

李赫宰贴在金钟云的耳边  
用他的小奶音 带着委屈的表情  
不断地向金钟云撒娇  
嘴唇有一下没一下的吻着  
脖颈 耳后 下巴 嘴角…  
还边用小赫宰蹭着小钟云  
一手搓揉着腰肢  
一手爱恋的 一遍遍抚过那人的蝴蝶骨

说实在 如果哥不愿意  
他也不敢就在这里把人办了  
开玩笑 情趣固然重要  
但要是把人气走了 找谁哭呀

但…真的好想要呀…  
哥太诱人了  
抬头看向萤幕  
艰难的吞了下口水… 操… 更硬了……  
只能一遍一遍的磨着金钟云  
各种委屈全表现出来  
他知道 他的钟云哥最受不了他这样了

该死的小皮孩  
把人撩拨成这样 再问自己可不可以  
明知道自己对他撒娇委屈没辄 还用这招…

越想越气  
不理他嘛 于心不忍  
而且自己的情欲已经被挑了起来  
但却又不想那么简单如他的愿  
金钟云决定 转头不说话

李赫宰磨了老半天 也不见金钟云答应  
死皮赖脸的说  
"hiong～ 你不说话 我就当你默认啰"  
(没错 哥没打我 肯定是答应了)

得到答覆后(!?) 李赫宰开始攻城掠地  
热烈的吻袭向金钟云的唇  
舌头在口腔不停肆虐  
一遍一遍的舔过上颚 吸吮金钟云的小舌

在金钟云被吻到喘不过气后  
才依依不舍的离开 向下移动  
把碍事的上衣脱掉  
迷恋的吻着修长的天鹅颈  
诱人的锁骨  
小巧的红樱  
结实的腹肌

密密麻麻的吻 一处也不放过  
要在金钟云身上 留下满满自己的痕迹

嘴唇继续向下  
扒掉金钟云身上仅剩的裤子  
下身早就高高的挺起  
李赫宰伸舌舔弄  
把柱身舔的亮晶晶的  
然后整根含入

温热的口腔 包裹住自己的脆弱  
金钟云的意识渐渐被情欲侵蚀  
不自觉的挺腰 寻求快感

李赫宰一边吞吐  
手更是对着囊袋又挤又压

金钟云面对着大萤幕  
一抬头 就能看到那放大荒诞淫靡的画面  
还是360度全视角  
身上的每一处都看得清清楚楚  
他想转头撇过  
但无奈萤幕太大  
即使侧过头 余光依然能看得到

羞耻又刺激的感觉 加上身下的快感  
一遍遍侵蚀着他  
"啊～～～～”"  
一阵痉挛过后 交代在李赫宰的口中

李赫宰扶着高潮过后发软的金钟云躺下  
身下柔软的毛毯  
让金钟云不禁在脑袋里鄙视自己  
早在李赫宰拿出毛毯这么不合时宜的东西时  
就该警觉到了……

看着躺在毛毯上 全身赤裸诱惑的金钟云  
李赫宰迅速把自己的衣物脱掉  
从口袋里掏出一管润滑液  
金钟云翻了个白眼 果然连这都准备了…

"hiong～你好诱人喔…hiong……"  
李赫宰把金钟云的脚架到自己肩上  
一边呢喃 一边亲吻大腿内侧

私密部位不断受到热气和唇舌碰触  
金钟云的情欲又渐渐升起  
脑袋再度变得混沌

"hiong～～你看萤幕～～  
你真的好美呀"

受到蛊惑的金钟云 看着萤幕里的自己  
穴口因为李赫宰的按压 渐渐张大  
顺着手指的抽插 一张一合 像似在邀请  
他看到自己的后穴  
随着李赫宰手指的增加还有抽插的速度  
越来越湿润  
每当李赫宰抠弄他的敏感点时  
大腿不自主的颤抖 甚至越张越开 想要更多

淫靡的画面  
让他的下身再度充血兴奋  
李赫宰把手从充分扩张的后穴抽出来  
然后对着湿泞穴口 直接挺身进去

"啊～～～～～～"  
不知是痛还是爽 金钟云直接射了出来

才刚插进去  
就感觉高潮时的穴肉不断挤压着自己  
李赫宰差点坚持不住  
咬牙深呼吸挺过  
然后伸手捏向发泄过后软趴趴的小钟云

"hiong～你不乖唷  
怎么没有等我呢～"

说完 还捏了捏手上的软肉

"但没关系  
我再帮hiong尻硬就好！"

往前吻住金钟云的唇  
下身缓缓的抽动着  
手挑拨着金钟云身上的各个敏感点

高潮过后 金钟云的意识还没回神  
但身体已经先一步起反应  
腰不自觉的跟着李赫宰的抽送摆动起来

不够…不够…  
修长的双腿缠上李赫宰的胯 把他贴向自己

接收到讯号的李赫宰  
开始加快速度  
每一下都顶到金钟云的敏感处

"啊～～啊～～赫宰…赫宰…太…太快了…"

李赫宰继续加快速度

"啊～～～啊～～受不了了…不要…不要…"

已经高潮两次的金钟云  
呻吟声再也藏不住 在空旷的场地回响着  
生理泪水不断涌出

李赫宰闻言 稍微放慢速度  
正当金钟云要喘息时  
又故意加快 却每每避开敏感点  
不断重复几次  
金钟云被情欲折磨得快疯了

"赫宰…别…别玩了…别折磨哥了…赫宰…"  
金钟云带着哭腔的求饶

"那hiong要甚么呢？"

"赫宰…我要你…  
赫宰…快～快一点～～我要你～～～"

"好的喔～ hiong"  
在金钟云的嘴角轻轻吻了下  
然后双手抓着金钟云的胯  
开始大肆抽插  
每一下都深深的捅入 撞击

金钟云双腿紧紧缠住李赫宰的腰  
手也伸向自己的前端开始套弄

淫靡的水声 拍打声 呻吟声 喘息声  
交织成令人脸红心跳的乐章

"啊～～～～～"  
两人同时发出满足的声音  
然后金钟云感觉后穴一股黏腻

"…………  
李赫宰！你tmd连润滑毛毯都带了  
为什么没带套 你故意的吧！！"

李赫宰讨好的蹭了蹭他哥的脖颈

"hiong～我想看嘛……"

"看什么鬼！"

"这个呀～～"  
说着李赫宰退了出来  
就看到萤幕上 白浊的液体从还没闭合的穴口渗出

"呀～～～！！！！！！  
李赫宰你这混蛋！！！！！！"  
金钟云羞得用手臂遮住双眼  
不想看到萤幕上的任何画面

李赫宰觉得害羞的金钟云 简直可爱至极  
好笑的抱着他哥转了个身背对萤幕  
让他背靠自己胸膛休息  
手却继续在他身上作乱  
然后双手托住金钟云的臀部  
就着流出来的精液 再度挺进金钟云的身体里

"呀！李赫宰你…"  
还没说完就被李赫宰打断

"hiong～～我才射一次而已耶……"

"你………"  
感受后头还硬着的东西  
金钟云只好默认李赫宰的举动

"hiong不用动 我动就好了～"  
李赫宰开心的吻着金钟云

这个姿势 让金钟云没有其他着力点  
只能坐在弟弟的腿上  
任由身后的肉棒把自己顶上顶下

"hiong 睁开眼呀  
前面没有萤幕了 你放心吧"

金钟云张开眼 眼前是空无一人的观众席

"hiong～ 明天这里 就会坐满elf呢  
你说 如果elf们知道他们的钟云欧巴  
大张着双腿 在这里被人操干 会是甚么感觉呢？"

李赫宰直白的荤话 刺激了金钟云  
明明台下空无一人 但想到这个场景  
忍不住后穴一阵收缩

"嗯…hiong…你夹太紧了…"  
李赫宰深吸了一口气

呼吸稳住之后  
李赫宰坏心的抱着金钟云站起来  
两人交合的地方依然连在一起  
一步一步沿着伸展舞台向前走去

金钟云整个人几乎悬空  
身上唯一的支撑点 就是身下相连的地方  
不让身体掉下去  
只能用手紧紧的撑住李赫宰的手臂  
后背贴靠在李赫宰的胸膛  
但还是止不住下滑的身体  
每走一步 都掉得更低 坐得更深…

"hiong～ 你明天会走到这对吧～  
跳舞的时候 会想到现在吗～～"

"不要！ 不要再说了！！"  
虽然是陌生场地 但ss8的舞台他太熟悉了  
他可以想象到明天这里  
会有人呐喊 有人举着手幅  
还有一大堆人拿着手机疯狂录影的画面

呼吸越来越来急促  
明明台下没有人 但他却有种被视奸的感觉  
强烈的羞耻感  
极深的体位  
加上李赫宰放肆的撞击  
让他直接被操射  
但李赫宰却没有停下  
快感也没有停下  
他已经没有任何力气 扶着的双手垂在两侧  
任由李赫宰抱着自己的双腿  
每一次顶撞 都重重下落在李赫宰的硬挺里

"不…不行…不要…不要…太…太…奇怪了…  
啊…啊…我…我想尿…  
赫宰…不要…赫宰……不要了……"  
金钟云只剩呜咽的啜泣 和断续的话语

李赫宰闻言 更加大力快速的往前抽送  
像是要把整个人都钉进金钟云身体里一样

連續強烈的快感  
掐住金鐘雲的脖子 张着嘴 發不出一丝聲音  
剧烈的身体颤抖之后

"啊～～～～～～～"

金钟云射出一股透明的液体  
接著全身洩了力 只剩身體不由自主的抖动  
伴随着后穴的绞紧  
李赫宰再猛力撞擊十幾下後  
也缴械在了里头  
。  
。  
。  
李赫宰緊緊抱住金鐘雲  
細細地亲吻着他  
"hiong～ 你剛剛好棒～ 潮吹了耶"

金钟云没有说话  
即使内心羞耻到想暴打李赫宰  
但他现在一点力气都没有了…   
连瞪人都不想…

"可惜这里没有架摄影机  
不然刚刚那幕就可以保存下来了…"

李赫宰边回想着刚刚的情景 边露出牙龈傻笑  
心中真是后悔死了……

金钟云内心飙过一长串脏话  
然后直接帮李赫宰判了死刑  
接下来一个月  
别！想！碰！他！！  
和他的影片过活去吧！！

**Author's Note:**

> 喜欢的话 记得回到lofter帮我留个言唷


End file.
